In the running process of an aluminum alloy wheel, all axial force and lateral force are borne to bolt holes. Due to the influence of structures of some wheels, the strength at a bolt hole usually cannot meet the design requirement, and a bushing needs to be pressed into the bolt hole at the moment to meet the strength requirement. However, there is still no equipment with high degree of automation at present for assembling bushings, to meet the requirement for simultaneously assembling bushings at bolt holes of a wheel having different pitch diameters. In addition, the bushings need to satisfy certain press-out force in the assembly process to ensure that the bushings do not drop in the mounting process of the wheel, this press-out force needs to be detected periodically, and the traditional method for detecting the press-out force is to press wheel bushings in, then take the wheel down and press the bushings out on special press-out equipment, so the efficiency is very low.